dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Trunks/Gallery
Manga Dragonballkai-trunks-artbook-toriyama-dbz-01.jpg|Future Trunks on a cliff Future trunks ssj.jpg|Future Trunks transforms in rage after discovering Future Gohan's corpse Leaving for the past.jpg|Future Trunks leaving for the past Dragon-ball-70562.jpg|Future Trunks emerges from the Time Chamber Dragon-ball-70563.jpg|Vegeta and Future Trunks DBZ Manga Chapter 381 - Super Trunks.PNG|Future Trunks as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan DBZ Manga Chapter 385 - Ultra Trunks.PNG|3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks DBZManga395.jpg Anime Kid-FutureTrunks.jpg CuddyToyTrunks.png|Future Trunks in Purple City GohanFutureFutureTrunksTraining.png|Future Trunks trained by Future Gohan Wlsakvoflxbsbig.jpg|Future Trunks becomes tired after trying to become a Super Saiyan Trunks sadness eteranl.png|Future Trunks in Pepper Town Future Trunks 01.jpg|Future Trunks witnessing the death of Gohan Future Trunks 06.jpg|Future Trunks after witnessing the death of his best friend Future Trunks 07.jpg|Future Trunks powering up Future Trunks 08.jpg|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Future Trunks 09.jpg|Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan Future Trunks 10.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Trunks becoming Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks with tears in his eyes FutureTrunks1.png|Future Trunks at home FutureTrunksWSword(HoT).jpg|Future Trunks leaves to face the Androids FutureTrunksSSJ1Vs.17&18.HistoryofTrunks.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks during a battle against the Androids TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|Future Trunks kneed in the stomach by Future Android 18 Wiki61 n.jpg|Future Trunks attacked by Future 18 FutureTrunksTimeMachine.HistoryofTrunks.png|Future Trunks prepares to travel to the past TrunksFutureArrivesEp119.png|Future Trunks' faces Frieza and his men Ftrunks2.jpg|The mysterious youth Future Trunks.jpg|The mysterious youth, Future Trunks FutureTrunksDebut.jpg FutureTrunksDebutDBZ.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaDebut.png FTrunks-PowerScan.jpg ArmCannonCounter.png ArmCounter2.jpg FTrunks.jpg TrunksMeansBusiness.jpg TrunksSwordAttack1.jpg FTrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack.png TrunksFinishingHisAttack.jpg TrunksFutureEp120.png|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Trunks partial super saiyan.png|Future Trunks powered up Future Trunks 89.jpg|Future Trunks powered up Trunks partial super saiyan 2.png|Future Trunks about to turn Super Saiyan SupahSaiyanPowerUp.jpg|Future Trunks right before turning Super Saiyan Partial Super Saiyan.png|Future Trunks turning Super Saiyan TrunksSSDebut.jpg TrunksEyesHorrifyFrieza.png CoolFutureTrunks.jpg Super Saiyan Trunks 245644.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks SuperSaiyanTrunks.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 992800 332409733557752 551539736 n.jpg|Future Trunks stops Mecha Frieza's Supernova TrunksSmileAtFreeza.jpg TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanFrieza.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Ý n.jpg BurningAttackHandMovement.png TrunksHands.PNG|Future Trunks before firing a Burning Attack TrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack2.jpg ShiningSwordAttack-Trunks.jpg Trunkscuttingfriezainhalf.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaSliced.png TrunksFuture.vs.FriezaKingColdEp121.png Trunkskillstheruler.png|Future Trunks cuts Frieza into pieces Hncfhndyhn.jpg Hdfghdhe.jpg Ghdf8+5h.jpg TrunksShowingHisSword.jpg TrunksStopsColdAttack.jpg TrunksAttackKingCold.jpg Fsdgsdg.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword back Trunks SSJ Finishes King Cold.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks after killing King Cold SuperSaiyanDestroysFrieza'sShip.JPG|Future Trunks about to destroy King Cold's ship Trunks coming out of Super Saiyan.png FutureTrunksSmiling.jpg Yrheryeryh.jpg TrunksInvite.png FutureTrunksFlying.jpg FTrunksWatch.jpg Trunks having a drink.jpg TrunksFeelsEmbarassed.png FutureTrunksBlushing.jpg FutureTrunksSitting.png|Future Trunks waiting for Goku Gdhryhy5rh.jpg Fgsdfg.jpg|Future Trunks leaves Trunks waving to everybody.png|Future Trunks waving bye to the Z Fighters TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanEp124.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Vegeta's nightmare GokuFutureTrunks.png TrunksReturns.jpg TrunksFutureBackToThePast01.png TrunksShockToFind19.jpg TrunksWhatIsGoingOn.jpg TrunksFutureNV020.png|Future Trunks finds Android 19's head TrunksHeadsTowardsTheBattle.png TrunksFutureBackToThePast02.png Trunks 97465.JPG TrunksHoldingTrunks2.png TrunksHoldingTrunks.png Trunks Looking-At Vegeta.JPG FutureTrunksAngeredByVegetaForNotSavingBulmaAndTrunks.png Trunks Looking.JPG Trunks Ep.118.JPG TrunksConfusedHowThePastChangedSoMuch.png TrunksVegetaArgument.jpg TrunksInShock.jpg VegetaPiccoloTrunksGohanKrillin.jpg Piccolo And Trunks.JPG BusterCannon.png TrunksFutureVsAndroid18.png TrunksVegetaVs18.jpg TrunksFutureVsAndroid18Sword.png TrunksBrokenSword.jpg TrunksUnnableToBattle.jpg TrunksBrokenSword2.jpg TrunksBrokenSword3.jpg FTrunksAfterTheBattle.jpg TrunksRaceToGoku.jpg KrillinTrunksTien.jpg TrunksKrillin.jpg Trunks with blonde eyebrows.jpg|Future Trunks in a flashback TrunksImperfectCellSagaNV01.png TrunksTakingARide1.jpg TrunksTakingARide.jpg TrunksTakingARide2.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks1.jpg TrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg KrillinTrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg AnotherTimeMachine.jpg JKL.jpg TrunksListeningToGohan.jpg MNO.jpg STU.jpg TrunksGPS.jpg TrunksSquirrels.jpg TrunksSquirrels2.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks 2.jpg YZ.jpg SeriousTrunks.jpg TrunksCellsEgg.jpg Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan 0timemachinemirai n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Time Machine 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult SeruMue.png BulmaTrunksCell.jpg TrunksCellShell.jpg ZZZ.jpg TrunksToKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksAndCoWatchTheNewsOfGingerTown.png TrunksKameHouse.jpg ToCell.jpg KrillinTrunksToCell.jpg KrillinTrunks-CellSaga.jpg TrunksKrillinMeetCell.jpg CellEscape.jpg TrunksCantSee.jpg PiccoloDetermination-Trunks.jpg BasementLab1.jpg 185844.jpg BasementLab2.jpg BasementLab3.jpg BasementLab4.jpg BasementLab5.jpg BasementLab6.jpg BasementLab7.jpg BasementLab8.jpg BasementLab9.jpg Burning Storm.jpg GeroComputeEnd.jpg BurningLab.jpg BurningLab1.jpg Future Trunks coming out from time chamber.JPG|Future Trunks coming out from the Time Chamber TrunksFutureBttPnv.png|Future Trunks arrives on the Tropical Islands VegetaKicksTrunks.png|Future Trunks kicked by Vegeta TrunksFutureAscendedSuperSaiyan.png|Future Trunks powers up TrunksPowersUp.png|Future Trunks powering up ThumbnailCAUWJA44.jpg|Future Trunks powers up 1SSJ1thirdgrade.jpg|Future Trunks in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form 166 1.jpg|Future Trunks defeated by Cell TrunksSaiyanArmorEp166.png|Future Trunks after losing to Cell 8 n.jpg|Future Trunks at Capsule Corporation ImagesCAPQN4W6.jpg|Future Trunks 3010.jpg|Future Trunks waiting 382852 144710932298041 100002774057011 131518 224062075 n.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout PTETS - Hatchiyack pummels F Trunks.png|Future Trunks hit by Hatchiyack PTETS - Future Trunks Beam Struggle.png|Future Trunks blasting Hatchiyack Asdfasdf.png|Future Trunks FullBodyFutureTrunks.png|Future Trunks at the Cell Games TrunksVsCellJr.png|Trunks and Cell Jr. stop fighting from Gohan's power FutureTrunks.Ep.188.png|Trunks, while Goku is getting ready to teleport Cell 547699 171111509690107 2089306865 n.jpg|Future Trunks killed by Cell Future Trunks 6168.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout after his resurrection Trunks saying goodbye.png|Future Trunks leaves to return to his own timeline Trunks excitedely telling Bulma that Vegeta defended him in a battle.png|Future Trunks telling his mother that Vegeta defended him in battle TrunksFightsTheAndroids.png|Future Trunks faces the Androids Future18DestroyedByTrunks.Ep.194.png|Future Trunks after he destroyed Future 18 TrunksFacesCell.png|Future Trunks confronts Cell in his timeline FutureTrunks.Ep.194.DBZ.png|Future Trunks faces Future Cell FutureTrunks.Ep.194.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 0wikitrunks14 n.jpg|Future Trunks deflects a ki blast Bandicam 2013-10-22 16-25-00-540.jpg|Future Trunks using his Heat Dome Attack Film Super Android 13! DragonBallZMovie711.jpg|Future Trunks in Super Android 13! MOS13-4.png|Future Trunks in the city MOS13-6.png|Future Trunks in the city 14Slice.png|Future Trunks cuts Android 14 in half DragonBallZMovie79.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie710.jpg|Future Trunks on the ground Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan 0wikitrunks2 n.jpg Trunks-DBZBroly.png Krillin Sucker Punches Goku 2.jpg DragonBallZMovie8.jpg DragonBallZMovie815.jpg DBZ4 Large.jpg Gohan,GokuAndFutureTrunks.jpg 135158-dbz5 large super.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks.jpg DBZBroly-TrunksWakingUp.png Trunks Channeling Energy.jpg Bojack Unbound Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn33.jpg|Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn7.jpg|Future Trunks in the ring 0wikitrunks9 n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Galactic Tournament LolOWNED.jpg|Tien punches Future Trunks Trunks and Tien.jpg|Future Trunks kicks Tien Shinhan Bojack5.jpg|Future Trunks blocks Tien's punch TienFighting.jpg|Future Trunks dodges Tien's kick Dbzmovie9 249.jpg|Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan against Tien Chrome 2013-11-30 12-49-08-02.jpg|Future Trunks sent to a Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn25.jpg|Future Trunks in his Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn26.jpg|Future Trunks Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn27.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie910.jpg|Future Trunks faces Kogu ImagesCABM1V3Yb.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword from Vegeta Openings/Endings/Trailers GDM4 10.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in GDM4 trailer Video Games Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi Future Trunks Base.jpg|Future Trunks as he appears in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Trunks BT3.jpg|Super Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Trunks (Sword) BT3.png|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Future Trunks Burst Limit 2.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Burst Limit TPTrunksSw.jpg|Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online TPTrunks(DBO).png|Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online Trunks Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Trunks Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks Heroes gameplay.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks prepares an attack Future Trunks Zenkai Royale.png|Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale Future Trunks Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale UTTrunksVSJeice.png|Future Trunks battles Jeice in the Ultimate Tenkaichi intro Ss01 b1-300x168.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Battle of Z 14 - 1.png|Future Trunks in Xenoverse cut scene Super_Saiyan_Future_Trunks_(Xeno).PNG|Future Trunks as a Super Saiyan in Xenoverse SSJ3FT121212.jpg|Future Trunks as Super Saiyan 3 SS21111.jpg|Xeno Trunks as Super Saiyan 2 in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SS2_2.jpg|Close-up of Xeno Trunks' face as Super Saiyan 2 Cards BT3-084.png|Future Trunks (Bojack) Artwork FutureTrunks-AkiraT.jpeg wadwad.JPG|Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks art for Dragon Ball Heroes haihaiahiahia.JPG|Patrol Trunks artwork for Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Galleries